Cancer is the second leading cause of death in the U.S. Despite very active research in the area, the number of deaths related to cancer has not fallen significantly in the past decade. A major problem associated with the development of effective treatments is the long time scales required for monitoring of in-vivo cancer behavior in a laboratory or clinical setting. Current advancements in theoretical biology have created a unique possibility to conduct many of the lengthy studies in-silico using computer-based numerical simulations. We propose to develop high-fidelity software tools to enable such simulations. One of the keys to tumor control is tumor vascularization through angiogenesis. We have demonstrated in Phase I research the feasibility of developing computer software capable of modeling the salient features associated with angio/cancer dynamics. We have shown that we can simulate not only the formation of computationally functional blood vessels, but also the effects on angiogenesis inhibitors on the developing vasculature. Phase II research will be a collaborative effort of CFDRC and Vanderbilt University. The existing code capabilities will be further extended by developing new and incorporating existing models using a hierarchical code structure that results in a flexible formulation that allows updating/inclusion of new biochemical dynamics models as they become available. The developed software will be extensively validated against data from in-vivo experiments performed by our Vanderbilt colleagues. This work provides a new and highly innovative method capable of predicting physiologically correct vasculature, thereby permitting the simulation of blood transport and therapeutics to the tumor. Using this technology, the time required in the studies and development of cancer treatments can be potentially reduced from months (as is currently the case) to hours or days. The software will also allow in-silico investigation of treatments that are not practical in-vivo.